


midnight

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: It’s midnight, and Kihyun and Hoseok are in the kitchen.





	midnight

It’s midnight, and Kihyun and Hoseok are in the kitchen. 

Kihyun is sitting on the edge of the counter, Hoseok between his legs, Hoseok’s hands resting flat on the countertop on either side of Kihyun’s hips. Their faces are close, only inches separating them, and Kihyun’s arms are loosely wrapped around Hoseok’s shoulders. 

They had fucked once already, earlier that night in the bed. Kihyun had left the tangle of their limbs post-coital to grab a glass of water, and Hoseok had followed, eventually cornering him at the counter until Kihyun had obediently sat up on the countertop, knowing exactly what Hoseok was thinking and giggling the whole time. 

Now, Hoseok hums deep in his throat, and he leans forward, giving Kihyun a soft, gentle kiss, both of their eyes slipping closed for just a moment. When their eyes open and meet once again, Kihyun lets out a soft little noise, his hands slipping gently from Hoseok’s shoulders as he lies back on the counter, completely splayed out. Hoseok follows, bending over him, resting on his forearms on either side of Kihyun’s hips, his face at Kihyun’s belly. 

Kihyun isn’t wearing any underwear, just one of Hoseok’s t-shirts, and Hoseok isn’t wearing anything at all. Kihyun closes his eyes, his lips parted, as Hoseok rolls the t-shirt up to Kihyun’s waist, placing a soft kiss on Kihyun’s belly, then carefully maneuvers Kihyun’s legs to rest, knees bent, one on each of Hoseok’s shoulders, giving Hoseok full access to Kihyun’s entrance. 

It’s still wet and loose from their first round. From Hoseok’s length, and Hoseok’s fingers. It’s warm to the touch, warm and inviting, and as Hoseok rests again on his forearms and leans down, he brings his face right between Kihyun’s thighs, right to Kihyun’s entrance, closing his eyes as he takes in Kihyun’s wonderful heat and scent. 

Hoseok kisses the insides of Kihyun’s thighs, gently bites down into and sucks on the soft skin to leave brilliant purple and red marks. Kihyun’s hands fist in Hoseok's hair as Hoseok starts to lick him, to dip his tongue in and out of Kihyun’s entrance and to lap along the outside rim, to suck the ring of muscle until Kihyun is moaning and tugging, squirming with tears in his eyes and flushed from head to toe. 

It’s midnight, and Kihyun’s sweet cries ring out like beautiful music in the still, silent air.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
